Elección
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Squall sabe cuando resignarse. Cuando cierto rubio empieza a emocionarse demaciado. Shonen-ai


-oh vamos, ¡por favor Squall

**Pensamiento**

-Oh vamos, ¡por favor Squall! –La voz del rubio se dejaba oír una y otra vez, rogándole al estoico joven frente a el que aceptase su pedido.

-Déjame ir contigo a esa misión, por favor –Le imploraba al castaño quien estaba sentado, resguardándose del sol y de la gente bajo un árbol.

Squall no sabia en que pensaban los jefes al asignarle una misión y dejarle escoger al resto equipo. Seria las fácil ir solo y solucionar todo por su cuenta, pero no, se le había dicho encarecidamente que debía llevar compañeros para asegurar el éxito de su encomienda; y ahora su rubio amigo, insistía en ser uno de sus acompañantes, dado a que pensaba que a él le daban las misiones mas emocionantes –Si por emocionantes se entiende peligrosas y suicidas-. Lo cual no seria problema de no ser por un detalle.

-Haz tenido tres misiones seguidas –Squall se vio obligado a recordarle al otro joven sus actos de los últimos días –debes descansar, si te llevo, solo serías un estorbo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sabes que se necesita mucho más que un par de misiones de tercera para fatigarme! –argumentó Zell orgulloso, poniendo las manos en la cintura e inflando su pecho en un gesto de alarde. –No solo eso, puedo recuperarme mas rápido que nadie, además…

-"¿Por qué no se calla?" –Ya habían sido varias las veces en que Squall había pensado que el rubio debía tener algo roto en aquel artefacto duro que llamaban cabeza. Sencillamente era ilógico que alguien pudiese gritar tanto. ¿Alguna magia que aun debía conocer?

Zell comenzó a lanzar puñetazos al aire mientras daba pequeños saltos. Se estaba emocionando demasiado. Squall meneó la cabeza hacia ambos lados y decidió que por esta vez, optaría por posponer el estrés que su amigo le causaba. Al menos en la misión tendría algo mas que hacer en vez de tratar de causarle un dolor de cabeza… u otra forma de causárselo, nunca se sabía.

-Solo no te excedas demasiado –Dijo de mala gana desviando la mirada.

-¿Eh? –Zell detuvo su actividad para verlo algo sorprendido –entonces…significa que…

-Saldremos mañana temprano –Volvió a hablar el joven en su tono usual. Con relativa calma y de forma directa.

-Squall… ¡eres genial! –Zell encima de su amigo, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo fuertemente. Acto que en definitiva, tomo por sorpresa al reservado muchacho.

-¡Zell! –Reaccionó molesto ante tal invasión de su espacio personal. A estas alturas del juego, suponía que ya el otro chico sabía lo mucho que él detestaba eso.

-¡Gracias Squall, eres el mejor! –Le agradecía apretándolo con fuerza, cerrando sus brazos sobre la espalda de este, en un abrazo de oso bastante intimo.

-¡Quítate de encima! –Habló irritado

-Ya veras, no ve tas a arrepentir- Le decía el chico del tatuaje en el rostro, aunque su tono empezaba a oírse apagado.

-"Muy tarde" –Pensó Squall, quien sintió alivio al sentir como el abrazo comenzaba a aflojar.

-Será genial…tu, yo… y quien sea – La voz de Zell comenzó a oírse extraña.

-¿Zell? –Squall se sintió bien cuando el abrazo de su amigo perdió su fuerza, pero no le gustó, más bien no podía creerlo, ver que el joven se había quedado dormido encima de él. El muchacho agradeció estar en un área despoblada, al menos por el momento.

-Te dije que debías descansar –murmuró, aunque sabia que estaba hablando solo. A la distancia en la que se encontraba, podía percibir cierto brillo en los cabellos de Zell, que desde su forma eran peculiares. No conocía a alguien con un rubio tan intenso como el de su amigo. También pudo observar su rostro de perfil, se veía tan…pacifico. Era bastante diferente a la imagen que tenia gravada del chico.

-Te amo tanto… -Susurró Zell lo suficientemente alto como para que Squall pudiese escuchar.

-¡Ah!...- Squall fue tomado por sorpresa ante aquella declaración, apartando el hecho de que se sentía culpable por sus pensamientos, como si hubiese sido atrapado en una mala acción, no podía creer que el rubio le dedicase palabras de semejante significado.

El sentía mucho afecto por el, no lo negaba, había desarrollado un fuerte lazo de amistad que no podría ni intentaría romper jamás.

Una vez había pensando en algo mas que amistad. Pero solo fue una vez y de inmediato lanzo ese pensamiento a lo más recóndito de su mente. Sencillamente era imposible. No volvió a pensar en ello. Pero no pudo dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de Zell, en su risa, en lo bueno que era para animar a las personas o apoyarlas sin importar las circunstancias, en lo excepcional que podía llegar a ser.

Ahora nuevamente aquel pensamiento hacia acto de presencia. ¿Qué haría? No estaba seguro si mandarlo nuevamente al olvido o si investigarlo, para ver que era de qué trataba en realidad. Zell acababa de decir algo que lo había hecho volver, no solo lo hizo regresar, sino que le daba la oportunidad de experimentar con ese sentimiento. Pero no estaba seguro de nada.

-Zell yo… -No supo como continuar

-Te quiero tanto…mama… ¡aaah! –Zell despertó exaltado al sentir como era arrojado al suelo. De inmediato un dolor comenzó a torturar su cabeza, por lo que llevo su mano al área afectada.

Lo próximo que vio fue a Squall marcharse con su arma en mano, lo cual le daba una idea de donde había salido el golpe.

-¿Hice algo malo? – Se le ocurrió preguntar

-"Idiota" –Squall pensó que de todos los compañeros y posibles candidatos, tenia que escoger a uno que hablaba dormido. Vaya suerte.

Fijó su destino rumbo al área de entrenamiento. Los monstruos con los que se topase iban a tener un mal día.

-Fin-

**Como sea, me tomo la libertad de terminar el fic este que he estado fabricando desde que he podido volver a jugar este juego. Por puro gusto a esta pareja y a escribir xD**

**Aun no se si dejarlo como oneshot o meterle algo mas... lo dirá la inspiración.**

**Nada, si gustan de dejarme un comentario, será bien recibido. Si es con cuenta mejor, así podré darles las gracias.**


End file.
